Maybe This Time
by Wisteria.Sinensis
Summary: She showed her love to him by letting go and be happy with another and she showed her love at her for letting the guy she loves go to her.


**Maybe This Time**

She sat on the marble chair in the cafe, as she sips her coffee, on the busy streets of Tokyo. She rubbed her fingers against the smooth texture of the table as she watched the cars passed by. She was beautiful - her hair is let down and is gently moving with the wind from the balcony. She rummage through her brown hand bag for her cell phone and after a few seconds she finally got it. She dialed a certain number and she heard a very familiar ring tone from the past. She glanced to her left and saw _him_ smiling and waving his hand at her.

"Long time no see." He said as he sat down on the unoccupied seat in front of her.

"Yeah," She replied at him. "So how's it going?"

"Well, nothing much. I finally opened my restaurant that I've always dreamed of." He said nonchalantly as he looked straight at her eyes.

She gave out a small smile and said, "That's great Natsume. I'm glad for you."

She felt her heart beating madly at the sight of him. It's been 5 years since they've last met, back when they're still in college and still going out. But she knew that even though they're a couple, he still continues to love her, the main reason why she broke up with him. _She_ loved him for than life itself but he loved _her _best friend more than she loves him -- yes, it was painful and harsh but she has to face reality and better yet to let him go than suffer a lifetime of regret.

"You looks so different," He said softly at her as he leaned his head a bit at her. "You look more beautiful."

She gave out a fake cough and replied, "And you are still the same old Natsume Hyuuga I've dated." She then gave out a smile and gazed at him.

He hushed her briskly as he glance from left to right. "She might hear you, you know." He whispered at her.

Her eyes opened widely in suprised and whispered back, "You brought her here? You're so unpredictable," She took a long sip on her cup then crossed her arms in annoyance. "She can be skeptical and jealous you know and perhaps she might break up with you, thinking that you'll cheat on her, it'll crush her confidence."

He sighed and clicked his tongue. "Nah, she won't be, she knows that I'm quite possessive of her and she knows that she's the only one for me." He then stared out in the wind and watched the cars passed by._ He looks so different from what he is 5 years ago, he looks cooler and perhaps... sexier?_, she thought as she stared at his face. She slapped herself mentally and coughed a bit.

He glanced at her and gave out a mean laugh. "Don't tell me that you're going to choke at my brightness? I'm so irresistable, right? I bet you're regretting that you've let me go and now you want me back." He said at he kept doing different poses in front of her, making some of the customers look at him.

"Perhaps, I might have." She muttered loud enough for Natsume to hear.

Silence crept at them as they stared at each other for a minute or so. Then both of them started to laugh loudly and not to mention at the same time too, almost everyone in the shop looked at them. It was a sight to see, for others they'll probably think, _"Ah, they're so perfect for each other but why are their eyes glimmer in sadness?" _and as for the people who know them they'll just probably think, _"What the hec--, what are they doing together?"_

"Anyway, I've heard from Anna that you're getting married, have you decided the date already?" She asked at him. She wanted to know whether the news was true or not, everybody in their class didn't expect Natsume to get married to young and fast.

"Not yet, but she likes to be married somewhere around June. She always dreamed to be a June bride like her mother." He stated.

"I see," She said softly. "Just treat her good, okay? If you break her heart, I might strangle you to death."

She chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement, "As if that'll happen, I'll cherish her forever and ever."

His words pierced her heart like an arrow shot at her heart. She fasten her fist and her eyes and turned quiet. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Hotaru! Natsume!" She shouted as she waved her hand at them like a child. She run towards them and beamed out a smile. She gave Hotaru a short peck as she hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you for ages. I asked Natsume to call you since I know that you couldn't refuse him at all."

Hotaru gave out a small smile and tears almost fell down from her eyes as she listened to Mikan's words. She hated her friend and distanced herself from her thinking, that she have stole him away and is happy about it. She cursed herself mentally and couldn't forgive herself what she did to her.

"I miss you Mikan." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Mikan did nothing but giggle and said back, "Me too."

She loves both Natsume and Mikan. She showed her love to him by letting go and be happy with another and she showed her love at her for letting the guy she loves go to her. It was painful for her part but she told herself that there's a man greater than Natsume will appear in the future, all she has to do is wait and be patient.

Maybe this time she'll find a man more fit with her and perhaps have a happy ending with him. She waved goodbye at the two and gave out a smile. After a few minutes, she rose from her spot and paid the bill. She walked outside of that shop, her thoughts deep and were about her two closest friends. And accidentally she bumped to a guy, she felt a hot liquid on her sleeves, dripping and pouring.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He said as he took his handkerchief and wiped the stain off.

"It's okay," She assured him. "My fault for not paying attention."

"Not at all, it's completely my fault," He insisted at her. "You see, I've seen a possibility of me and the woman, I've always love for a long time now, being a couple. She broke up with her boyfriend and from the way she looks now, she's probably over it." He smiled at her and held her hands tightly.

She gave out a blush and a smile and told herself, "Maybe... Maybe this time."

**Fin**

I felt I've rushed it a bit too much. Sorry. Do review, it'll make my day. :) Did you guys think that it was Mikan on the first part? Heehee.


End file.
